Anything But Ordinary
by The Raider
Summary: Buffy/Angel oneshots. Mostly B/A mush but with an occasional helping of B/Ang thrown in for good measure. Will probably include other characters over time.
1. One Of These Nights

**Ok, instead of constantly posting oneshots that are below the 2,000 word count, I'm just gonna start posting them here, in order to save time and space on my page. These are going to mainly consist of B/A or B/Ang. It all depends upon my mood.**

**Disclaimer:As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

**One Of These Nights**

"Go on, do it. I'm waiting." She held the stake in her hand, raised and ready for a strike. She had done it a million times before, and she knew had easily she could do it.

"Are you freaking death? I said _DO IT_! Go on, put that stake straight through my heart." Her heart fluttered for a minute, and as she looked back at those chocolate brown eyes, she felt her heart drop. There was no love or compassion behind them.

"You're not Angel."

"Correct guess. Soul boy's not here. It's just you and me." He replied, a grin plastered all over his face. He took a step towards her, and as she backed away, she heard him laughing.

"Oh, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you, not _one bit_." He said, the laughter rapidly dying within his throat. "I'm gonna hurt you_ a lot_."

"I swear, if you lay so much as one hand on me…" She started before he interrupted her.

"You'll what? Attack me with your little stick? Oh, I'm _scared_ all right." Still backing up, Buffy felt the cool stone of the wall behind her as she ran into the mausoleum. Out of room to move, Buffy closed her eyes as Angelus towered over her, his breath pouring down onto her hair and neck.

"You're afraid. I can _smell_ it all over you."

"Piss off."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to just go away and never come back. And don't get me wrong, I'd have fun with it, destroying lives everywhere I went, setting entire cities ablaze, and all the while, you'd be here, knowing the entire time that you could have ended it _right here_." He replied, gripping her arm in his hand. She gave out an exclaimed breath as the sudden pain coursed through her body.

"I'm right, aren't it? I want to hear you say it."

"I'd die before I would say that to you." Buffy answered him, her eyes open, but still not containing any of the drive and determination that they usually held.

"I can easily arrange that, but I wouldn't have any fun with it. So let's make this easy for both of us. _Say it."_

"No."

"_Say it!"_

"No!"

"_I can easily make you scream it, now goddamn it, say it!"_

"No!" She replied for the final time, spitting into his eye. Wiping it out with his free hand, he smiled.

"You know, I'm going to enjoy seeing you again, Buffy. We'll meet some other time." He said, releasing his grip on her, and walking off into the darkness that surrounded the cemetery. Breathing heavily, Buffy fought back the hot tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes.

She hated him. Oh, how she _hated_ him.


	2. Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters in it. They belong to Joss Whedon**

* * *

**"Sick"**

As she unleashed another burst of coughing into her hand, Buffy felt like her entire head was underwater. Even with her Slayer healing powers, some disease had found its way past her immune system, and managed to turn everything upside down. Curling her legs in front of her body, she tilted her head back as she felt a sneeze working its way through her head.

"Bless you." Dawn said as she walked passed her open door, fiddling with her hair in the process. Silently, she considered sticking her tongue out at her younger sibling, but she quickly buried the thought. She wouldn't sink to Dawn's level. Looking over at her alarm clock, she groaned as she saw the numbers '9:03' staring back at her. Her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

"There's no way I'm going to class today." She said; her throat groggy and sore. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her palm, she threw the sheets off of her body and walked out the door and down the stairs. Inside the kitchen, her mother was busy preparing breakfast. Sniffling, she couldn't smell anything in the room, and as she began pouring herself a glass of orange juice her mother finally noticed that she had entered the room.

"Morning, Buffy." She said, looking up from the eggs she was making. Buffy groaned a response.

"Are you alright honey? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine. Just a cold."

"She probably got it from thinking about _you know who_." Dawn said as she continued to eat her breakfeast. Glaring at her from her seat, Buffy was silent nevertheless, trying to make sure she didn't speak for more time than what was absolutely needed.

"Oh, leave your sister alone, Dawn. You wouldn't want her making fun of you if you weren't feeling good."

"She's already done that. Plenty of times, and you didn't yell at her for that."

"I'm going back to bed." Buffy finally said, pushing herself away from the table and mounting the stairs again. As she shut her bedroom door behind her, she could still hear Dawn's words ringing through her head. _You know who._

Reaching underneath her shirt, she gripped the cross and held it in her palm, the cool metal feeling somewhat good against her skin.

A gift from her Angel.


	3. Goodbye

**I just watched "Seeing Red", and I was severely tempted to start crying. I loved Tara so much as a character! :( Basically, just my imagination running wild with her last thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

There's something on her shirt, something…_red_?

Why do I feel cold?

Willow?

Did something break behind me?

The window?

Willow, are you ok?

Why can't I move?

Falling

Her hands already on me

Everything fading to black

Willow?


	4. Breathing

**Based on the Lifehouse song of the same name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

As she continued to sleep silently beside him, Angel smiled as he felt her heart-beat underneath the arm that was wrapped around her chest. Buffy looked beautiful even in the dim light of the room, the curtains surrounding the window obviously drawn shut in order to prevent any stray rays of sunlight from making an unwanted entrance.

She moved suddenly, making him fear that he had woken her somehow, the fear quickly subsiding as Buffy silently drifted back to sleep. Smiling, he stopped moving, the only sound now filling the room being that of her breathing.

A sound that he loved to listen to.


	5. Destiny

**Well, after reading the comics that have taken the (horrible) 1992 Buffy movie,'s spot in Buffy 'verse cannon I decided to try and rewrite the movie itself with the same flavor that the show has. I've pretty much stopped working on it at this point, but I might start on it again someday. In the meantime, here's a part from it that I particularly liked.**

**If anyone's wondering, the comics were "The Origin", "Viva La Buffy", and "Slayer, Interrupted". I would recommend all of them :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Don't sue :)**

* * *

In contrast to the world above, the sewers were quickly becoming a home away from home for the ensouled vampire. The entire system of tunnels stretched on for miles and miles underneath LA's own concrete jungle, allowing him access to almost anywhere he wanted or needed to go. The dripping water sounded like music when compared to the constant sound of traffic and bustling city life that the surface world had to offer.

"So, you're back. I hope my car came back in one piece." Whistler said, slowly getting back onto his feet as his ever present hat rapidly came back onto his head. He looked in distain as a few rats scattered across the floor in front of him, taking cover in the shadows that surrounded them.

"I saw her. The Slayer you mentioned."

"Yeah. She's gonna have it rough. Never been trained, just about to turn sixteen next year. She's gonna need help."

"I want to help her." Angel responded, shoving his hands into the dirtied pockets of the battered trench coat that he had been wearing for almost a year now. He had only been in L.A. for a few weeks, after Whistler had tracked him down in Manhattan, feeding on rats just to stay alive. And although he had been in the midst of style more than a century ago, he looked like nothing more than an average street-bum now.

"It's not gonna be easy, I mean, this isn't a choice to be made lightly. The road ahead is gonna be tough, and you'll be challenged as well."

"I don't care. If she needs help, I want to be the one to offer it."

"Because you feel the need to redeem yourself? To make up for all the deaths that you were the cause of all those years ago? Then yeah, I can see why you're jumping into this headfirst." Whistler replied, taking a few steps over a puddle. He noticed with distain that Angel's hair was dangling in his face, and that it looked unwashed.

"Because I _want _to." The sewers grew silent, and Angel, formerly the Scourge of Europe, felt uneasy, if only for the slightest second. All those years of having been left in silence had taken their toll, and his strength had diminished in the previous years. He would need to find a way to feed without draining humans. He had to, his strenght depended on it.

"I want to be like you." Angel finally said, breaking the silence between the two men. "But I don't want to dress like you."

"You're killing me here! You're lucky that we need you on our side!" Whistler responded, following Angel as the vampire turned and began the long trek down the sewers tunnels of L.A. Towards a destiny that even he didn't know where it would end. Whether it would end with victory or death. All he knew was that he would go there fighting to make amends.

And to help the girl in her destiny.


	6. Spirits In The Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

The stake griped in her hand felt strange, as if she had no right to be holding it, as though it had chosen another Slayer. In any other situation, she would have felt like an outcast. Instead, she focused on the task before her.

Ducking underneath an oncoming fist, she kicked out with her leg, aiming for the vampire's knee. He instantly fell, and as he fell onto his back he never saw the stake coming down on his chest. Not bothering to watch him explode into dust, Buffy jumped as one of the other vampires swung a large branch at her. She dodged it, although her cold was still affecting anything that she did.

"Come on, you can do it. After all, you're only trying to hurt the poor defenseless Slayer!" She said, as the vampire swung the branch again. He missed the first time, but quickly brought the branch back around and finally made contact with her back.

Lying on the ground, she could see him smiling as he stood above her. The branch was raised above his head, his mind completely prepared to end her life. Closing her eyes, she waited for the feeling of the branch breaking her bones…

"Buffy!" She heard a familiar voice say, with the sound of someone being tackled to the ground. Quickly opening her eyes, and returning to her feet, Buffy raised her eyes long enough to see the vampire being hurled across an ancient tombstone by Angel. Grabbing the stake that had been thrown to the ground, she ran back into the action.

In front of her, Angel and the other vampire were locked in an almost one-sided fist fight. As Angel delivered another punch to his opponent's face, Buffy made her move and as the other vampire fell to the ground, she stabbed the stake directly into the demon's undead heart.

"Well, that worked out well." Angel said, burying his hands back into the pockets of his trench coat in a typical gesture.

"You could say that." Buffy replied, traversing the small distance that lay between the two of them. It had been only a few weeks since she had found him, in an almost animalistic state, and then, once he had saved her, he had fallen to his feet and clutched her as if she would be gone forever. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he had suffered through in Hell.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out. You still don't have all of your strength back."

"You're one to talk. Tell me, do you really think you can hide that cold from anyone?"

"That's none of your business. Just go back home, and leave me to finishing my patrol." Buffy retorted, turning on her heel and walking in between a pair of recently placed tombstones. She didn't stop to read the names engraved on them, guessing that she would recognize the names from somewhere.

She imagined him running after her, grabbing her, refusing to let her go any further without talking to him. She imagined that he had found a way to be completely human, a way to be with her.

And that moment never came. And the night was pitch black, the moon was rapidly fading, and the leaves crunched beneath her feet.


	7. First Sight

**Another piece from my attempted rewrite of the 1992 Buffy movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

A slight breeze was blowing through the air outside the school. A few leaves were rustling, seeing as Fall was gradually beginning to set in. As the school bell rang, the students of Hemery High School quickly exited the building, the excitement of the Senior Prom, now only two weeks away, already in full swing amonst the students.

_They really don't know how dangerous their lives really are. _Angel thought to himself, looking out through the battered and dirty windows of the equally antique car that Whistler had loaned him. The messenger had as much a taste in cars as he had in clothes...an extremely _poor_ taste at that.

He continued watching as one group of seemingly normal fifteen and sixteen year girls exited the building and made their way down the concrete stairs that led down to the parking lot. Among them was a sixteen year old with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She was rapidly sucking on a lollipop that she shifted between holding in her fingers and leaving it in her mouth.

"So Buffy, have you decided who you're taking to prom?" One of her friends asked, pushing a few strands of her own mane of brown hair out of her eyes.

"No. I figured I'd let 'em fight over me just a _little _while longer." She replied, taking the sucker out of her mouth once again. As her group of friends began to disperse, she waved at them, and told them to call her later. Then, she quickly slipped out of her jacket, and sat down upon one of the benches that surrounded the entrance to the school.

_She's the one. The Slayer. _Angel mused to himself, turning away, and starting the car. No use in hanging around any longer than he had to. Especially considering how strict the Los Angeles Police Force was. They'd just love to bust someone who looked like he was in his late twentys hanging around a school full of sixteen year olds.

Before he rolled up the window, he allowed himself one last look at her. She was just sitting there, waiting for someone, probably her parents, to come pick her up and take her home. There was a certain sense of beauty about her. Rolling up the window, Angel _knew _that this girl was different. Somehow, she was different.


	8. Addiction

**Just something I came up with, thinking about how Willow's addiction to magick in Season 6 is basically a symbol for drug abuse in real life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the show's characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

Everything around her was cold. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her body, Willow wished the feeling would simply disappear, allowing her to feel the warmth that had always surrounded her. The room around her was quiet, with not a single sound carrying in from outside the window. Her eyes still shut, she tried to block out the thoughts of using magick to make herself feel better. Magick had been the thing that had driven Tara and Dawn away, and it was the single lack of that was causing her to feel so cold.

Forcing the urges out of her immediate thoughts, she tried to remember something, anything before she had even heard of magick, before she had even met Buffy. Images of broken yellow crayons, and past birthdays replaced the thoughts, momentarily making her smile before the urges started again, forcing their way to the forefront of her mind. Fighting them, the girl fought to put them away.

Everything in her body hurt from not using it. It was like a hunger, something that continued to grow inside of her, begging her to finally just give into said hunger and use the power that she was capable of wielding. She had used it countless times before, saving lives with it, protecting herself and her friends. She remembered using it to confront Adam and Glory, how simple everything had seemed to be back then, before Buffy had died and been resurrected. She had been so sure that her friend had been trapped in some distant Hell realm, suffering unknown amounts of torment and pain. The thought had kept her awake at night, haunting her dreams until she had been forced to do something to at least try to rescue the fallen Slayer.

That had been when things had begun to escalate quickly, the usage of Black Magick to bring her friend back from the dead, the hunger that had accompanied the first usage of it. Tara had been worried about her, had voiced her opinions of her usage of it, had even tried to stop her. And she had repaid the concern with using that same force to erase parts of her love's memory. That had been the final nail in the coffin that she had built around herself, the single thing that had driven her away. And now, she lay freezing underneath sheets where they had once laid, alone and suffering through the worst pain she had ever experienced.

She was alone and drowning, sinking in an ocean that she had filled in herself, with each and every spell that she had cast over the past two years only having added to it.

Opening her eyes, she found the world around her to still be quiet, filled only with the pain and cold that she had been experiencing since she had gone to sleep. It hurt not to use magick, but it hurt more to use it. All she had ever done with magick was hurt the ones she loved.


End file.
